Dominance
by Chellie093
Summary: This is a sequel. You MUST have read 'A Helping Hand' First. If you haven't, go back and read it now. Again I own nothing. This is Anti-Cosmo and Cosmo after their first night together :D RATING M! Contains more M/M and a lemon and lime scene. Enjoy! :D


**Title: Dominance.**

**Chapter(s): 1 **

**Pairing: Cosmo/Anti-Cosmo**

**Rating: M. THERE IS A LOT OF SLASH IN THIS! DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE! CONTAINS M/M AND JUICY LEMON AND LIME SCENE. :P**

**Description: Anti Cosmo and Cosmo after their first night together! They admit their feelings...but Cosmo wants a chance to be more dominant. :D **

_**AN: This is a sequel. You MUST have read 'A Helping Hand' First. If you haven't, go back and read it now. Again I own nothing. Fairly odd parents belong to Butch Hartman. Plus I DID say there is a readers own thing on the last one, but I decided to make a sequel, so don't hate me please :) **_

_**Ok let's start shall we? **_

Cosmo woke up to another bright, shiny day. The sun beams looked beautiful shining through the tall, glass windows reflecting on his golden crown. It was another perfect morning to wake up to. Cosmo thought _every _morning was perfect to wake up to. Anything which has a warming and cheering influence like that makes him think like this.

He turned to look at the clock so he didn't sleep through the day again. It was only 7:15am. He couldn't fall back asleep anyway so he thought he might as well get up now. It's a long day ahead.

Cosmo went to rise from his seat, when he felt an arm pull him backwards, causing him to fall straight back again. He collided with an 'oomph' via his back and a blue torso, and then looked up into the identical green eyes of his Anti self again. Cosmo couldn't help but let a huge grin show. 'I remember' He thought. 'I stayed at A.C's last night; we must have fallen asleep without knowing.'

"Hey teacher." Cosmo said playfully.

"Good Morning Cosmo." Anti-Cosmo replied. "Did you sleep well?"

"Definitely! Even if it was on your couch, I was comfortable just to be in your arms." Cosmo snuggled closer to his counterpart, not wanting to break the embrace just yet. He almost fell asleep again until it was broken in a flash when Anti-Cosmo stretched his body out, letting out a yawn as he did so.

They both got the energy to finally wake up and rise from the couch. Anti-Cosmo made them both breakfast and they ate quietly at first, but managed to get some chatting going. When they finished the two of them were currently sat at the dining table with Cosmo leaning back in his chair and Anti-Cosmo staring into his empty tea cup.

"What should we do today A.C?" Cosmo said rising from his seat.

"I don't know, but shouldn't you see if your wife is home yet? We don't want to jump into any conclusions now do we?" Anti Cosmo asked moving around his lounge.

Cosmo paused for a moment; and let his smile fade away. He _really _didn't want to go home yet and face his wife. He knew what she expected from him when he gets home. So it's best not to go down that road just yet. He needed to stay in Anti fairy world longer. On the contrary; he didn't want to tell Anti-Cosmo the word 'No' to his face again. He remembered when he got angry at him last night. It terrified him.

Sometimes he wondered what it would be like to be dominant like that. To look, feel and think like a so called 'boss' of everything. 'I guess I don't have the bravery.' He thought to himself. 'I need more confidence and courage to reach my dreams. Also to get the potential and to give a sign to other fairies that I can be in charge of myself...wait...I don't usually think like this. I guess I'm spending too much time with the clever clogs. AHH! I'm thinking in big words too!' Cosmo mentally slapped himself and went back to his normal state. He looked over at Anti-Cosmo and it turned out he hadn't spoken for a while, and that he was waiting for a response. Cosmo looked at the floor.

"Umm...ok, I guess...I'll go then." Cosmo flew towards the front door.

"Yeah...you do that..." Anti-Cosmo stuttered. Was he leaving _now_?

When he reached for one of the handles; he was spun round and pressed against the door, being sealed in another one of Anti-Cosmos special kisses.

Anti-Cosmo pressed his body against the fairies and hooked Cosmos legs around his waist, letting his hands roam around his torso and thighs. Even if it was the morning, it was still another perfect moment. 'No, he cannot leave yet.' He thought. 'I can't imagine my life without him.' He gently bucked his hips, letting his growing member create a pleasurable friction with his lovers.

Cosmo tried not to moan into the kiss. He thought about what he was thinking before and tried to seem more dominant towards Anti-Cosmo. But whatever he could do, he couldn't stop his arousal growing harder. He gave in and forgot all about his wife. Just sending his thoughts to the attention he was receiving and hoping to get a repeat of last night. So he wrapped his arms around the anti-fairies neck encouraging him to do more and let out one of his moans.

Anti-Cosmo heard this and let his tongue run over the green haired fairies lips again. He so desperately wanted to feel and taste that warm cavern again. But paused when Cosmo didn't grant him access.

"Remember what I taught you?" He whispered.

Cosmo remembered without fuss, and pressed his own wet muscle onto his Anti-self's massaging it with love and lust.

Anti-Cosmo smiled. Gladly knowing that all of these methods have gone straight into Cosmo's head and not been forgotten over night. He let his tongue roam through the insides of Cosmo's mouth again. But it wasn't enough. He needed more. He broke the kiss and raised his teasing level to a maximum.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you leave just yet my dear." Anti-Cosmo said without a hitch.

"Yeah?" Cosmo asked. "You're asking me to stay longer?"

Anti Cosmo's sexual emotion stopped, and stayed silent again for a moment. He knew what he wanted to say, but couldn't bring himself to say it _right_ now. Cosmo looked like he was waiting to be teased, devoured and taken. He stopped the actions he was doing, but he never let his arms break from around Cosmo's waist. It was now or never.

"Cosmo...I _never _want you to leave. I know that sounds absolutely ridiculous...but...that is how I feel inside my heart. It beats rapidly just for you. This may make me sound like a complete softie...but you give me feelings what I have never felt before. So if you go, those touches will go with you. I never want them to leave. You're like a mystery of magic, using your caring emotions to make my heart swell with love and passion just for what we have, and I don't just mean the sex, I mean _everything_. I may be evil, cruel, deceitful, but _everybody _has a soft side. Like I said last night Cosmo, I would do _anything _for you.

Cosmo's eyes welled up with tears. Had his Anti-self just used all those metaphors and sentences to describe him? It was the most touching thing he had ever felt. He just thought he loved him. But this is _pure _love. Even his own wife hadn't said anything like that to him, or even _about _him. His heart pace increased, and his tear droplets streamed down his rosy cheeks. He had nothing in his body except for true love for this man. How could he have nearly walked out the door without saying anything to his counterpart? He felt like the most stupid fairy on earth right now.

Cosmo took one of his hands and interlocked his fingers with Anti-Cosmo's blue ones, and when the Anti-fairy looked into his eyes; that was his cue to talk.

"A.C, y-you don't know how much that means to me. No fairy has ever told me they love me like that before. Knowing that you don't want me to leave gives me a kind of...shock or something. Not in a bad way, I want to give back the same amount of love I feel for you too. Nothing can stop me from doing it. Not even Wanda, Anti-Wanda or even my mother can stop me. I need you A.C, I probably always will."

Anti-Cosmo rested his chin on Cosmo's shoulder and closed his eyes, locking him in another warm embrace. Every word he wanted to say to Cosmo had spilled out of his mouth, and _vice versa_ with Cosmo.

The green fairy also wrapped his arms around Anti-Cosmo's torso and shut his eyes too. The truth was finally out. So no more feelings had to be kept secret towards each other. Apart from they cannot spill the beans to their families. They will obviously be devastated, especially Wanda. She will probably murder him. 'Whoa! Why am I thinking about Wanda? Cosmo thought. 'I'm with a fairy who I _really _want to be with right now; Anti-Cosmo.'

The hug broke and Cosmo let his legs fall to the floor. He again looked at his Anti-self's face. He was smiling and his eyes were streaked with old and new tears from happiness. Cosmo brushed them away with the back of his hand letting them absorb into his own skin, then used his other hand to stroke the corner of Anti-Cosmo's mouth earning a small chuckle from him.

**LIME SCENE COMING UP! IF YOU DON'T LIKE M/M LIME DO NOT READ PLEASE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED AGAIN! **

He was walking back into the lounge and was half way there until he heard a loud laugh from behind him. He turned around quickly and saw Anti-Cosmo covering his mouth with his hands and snickering.

"What? What's so funny?" Cosmo asked, completely confused.

"Do you think you are going to walk around my home with _that_!" Anti Cosmo giggled between words.

Cosmo raised an eyebrow. "With what A.C?"

Anti Cosmo pointed to his crotch area and he looked down...yep, he had a _huge _hard-on from before. His face brushed a scarlet red and he tried his best to hide himself. Covering his hands over the bulge. Anti-Cosmo obviously giggled more, he found it extremely cute.

"How silly of you my dear!" Anti-Cosmo said.

"Oh yeah? Well I can cooly say the same about you too." Cosmo pointed to Anti-Cosmo's crotch area too. He had one as well. The Anti-fairy stopped his chuckling and faced his front towards the wall.

"Ha ha very funny (!)" Anti Cosmo said sarcastically.

"Don't be like that A.C! It's cute!"Now it was Cosmo's turn to laugh.

"It's not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Are you challenging me?" Anti Cosmo asked.

"mayybeee..." Cosmo teased.

Anti-Cosmo turned away from the wall and revealed his front towards Cosmo again. With an evil look in his eyes.

"Right, you're on!" Anti-Cosmo replied. He then flew up into the air and tackled Cosmo with a full gliding speed. Making them both end up on the cold wooden floor.

Cosmo yelped in surprise. He had his lover on top of him, situated between his knees and kissing him again. He gladly kissed back and was happy to know where this was going. He felt Anti-Cosmo's erection rub up against his own and moaned loudly, hearing another laugh from his Anti-self.

"You are very easy to please Cosmo." Anti-Cosmo said.

Cosmo felt like he was a weakling to Anti-Cosmo. 'Now is my chance to try and be more dominant!' he said in his head.

"Hmm? Well I can be dominant too you know."

Before Anti-Cosmo could say anything, Cosmo rolled them over so he was lying on the cold wooden floor with the fairy being on top. He, too, let out a surprised squeak. Cosmo grabbed his blue wrists, held them above his head and was trying to act in charge of him. 'But no-one takes my dignity away from me!' he thought.

Anti-Cosmo was about to claim his dominance by being on top again, but was interrupted when Cosmo rocked his hips back and forth into him, again, rubbing his stiff member against his own. He softened his expression and rested his head on the floor, letting out one of his own moans.

"See? I'm not the _only _one who is easily pleased!" Cosmo laughed.

He looked down at his Anti-self. His plan was working! Anti-Cosmo's eyes were shut, his mouth was open and his chest was inhaling and exhaling air rapidly. He was pleasing the most evil Anti-fairy of all! It is definitely something to feel extremely proud of. 'I guess I should keep going.' He thought to himself again.

"Umm...y-you like this?" Cosmo asked nervously. He wasn't so sure on what to do. 'Maybe I'm not so good at this kind of stuff' he said in his head. He was about to give up until he heard a loud groan coming from his lover.

"Yes! Please, give me more Cosmo!" Anti-Cosmo practically begged to be seduced.

Cosmo couldn't believe it! He never pictured his Anti-self to be like a spoilt kid...well, maybe he did. But he also managed to feel like a dominant guy now. And he had to admit, it felt pretty good. Knowing whatever he was doing was pleasing him a _lot_.

Cosmo leaned down further and kissed trails up and down Anti-Cosmo's neck and slipped his hand inside his trousers, tugging gently on his throbbing member, earning a gasp and a moan from the anti-fairy.

"More."

Cosmo happily obliged once more. He unzipped Anti-Cosmo's trousers and pulled them off including his boxers without hesitation. Then went back to resume the hand-job, but much harder this time.

"You need to learn that you can't _always _be the dominant one in this relationship A.C!" Cosmo whispered in his ear.

"Ahh, n-no I know." A.C moaned.

Cosmo's hand motions made a blur with the quick pace he was doing. He could do much better than this. Then an idea popped in his mind.

"Hey A.C, wanna try something new?" Cosmo asked, still not stopping his hand strokes.

"Always! What do you –ah- have in mind?" A.C tried his best to not seem too weak. But while Cosmo was pleasuring him fiercely like that he became putty in his hands.

Cosmo didn't answer. He stopped his actions, undressed himself and Anti-Cosmo completely and turned to sit on his chest. He pushed his lovers legs open and brushed his tongue on the blue shaft.

"I was thinking this." Cosmo said. Then took the whole length in his mouth and sucked ferociously.

"Cosmo! My gosh!"Anti-Cosmo mentally yelled.

Anti-Cosmo enjoyed the sudden contact change but couldn't help but notice Cosmo's own member was throbbing with excitement in front of him. He wrapped his arms around Cosmo's waist, pulled him closer and took it in his own mouth.

The two bodies stuck together, rocking back and forth with their harmonized groans echoing throughout the castle. Anti-Cosmo's sweat slicked thighs twitched and he felt the release coming. He wouldn't last long. He moaned and hummed with Cosmo still in his cavern, making the green haired fairy equally as excited. Cosmo let out a long moan as he spilled in A.C's mouth, and not long after that, Anti-Cosmo arched his back and came in tow.

**OK THE LIME IS OVER! YOU CAN READ, BUT THERE IS A LEMON COMING UP IN A MOMENT!**

They lay there for a while, panting. Cosmo rose from his counterpart's lap, then turned around to face him. His blue face was streaked with sweat, he was trembling and his mouth hung open like a fish. 'And I was the one to make him like this' he thought proudly. Cosmo leant down to kiss the anti fairy passionately.

When the kiss broke, Cosmo was first to break the silence.

"Did you like what I did to you?" He asked.

"Of course I did! But I didn't expect you to be a 'dominant' kind of man Cosmo." Anti-Cosmo replied, scratching his head.

"Well..." Cosmo looked down. "I wanted to show you that I can do things just as good as you. That is..._if _they were good. I don't know, I guess I just wanted a chance to be dominant."

"Everybody loves chances my dear. You could have told me you thought it was unfair to you."

"No it's not that it's unfair, I just wanted to try it out too. But in my head I didn't think you would let me, so...I just...jumped straight into it without asking I guess." Cosmo said embarrassed. But A.C just laughed at it.

"Hey, I'm open for you whenever you want it. In fact...I think I'm ready for you right now." Anti-Cosmo said seductively, running his index finger up and down Cosmo's chest. The green haired fairy stared wide eyed at him.

"R-really! You're...asking me to...?" Cosmo stuttered, but earned another laugh from A.C.

"Cosmo, would you like to make love to me?" Anti-Cosmo asked with a smile.

"Did you _need _to ask?" Cosmo practically leaped onto his lover and attacked him with a series of kisses, and touching everywhere he possibly could. Hearing Anti-Cosmo moan made him want to do more.

He paused for a second, and then looked at Anti-Cosmo in the eyes again.

"Do you advise we do it...right _here_ on this cold floor?" Cosmo asked.

A.C reached over to grab his wand from the side table, once he got it, he waved it rapidly.

"Shall we head to my bedroom then?" He asked. Before Cosmo could say yes; they poofed into Anti-Cosmo's bedroom in a cloud of blue smoke. They landed right on top of his huge black bed. It was so soft and warm, and the perfect size for both of them. The surroundings were all modern and quite spooky; statues, more glass windows and a refreshing smell filled the air. Cosmo, of course, _loved_ it.

"Much better." He said, and resumed his kissing.

Anti-Cosmo wasn't used to being dominated. He was usually the one in charge and dominating others. But he did keep his promise when he said he would do anything for Cosmo. So that is how it is going to stay.

**THIS IS THE LEMON! STILL SKIP IF YOU DON'T LIKE M/M LEMON SCENES!**

He got pleasured fiercely again so his member grew as hard as it could go. Then he saw Cosmo spit on his left hand and spread the saliva on his fingers, and he used the other hand to spread his legs open. He then relaxed his body and felt Cosmo's index finger being pressed against his entrance.

Cosmo had a worried look on his face; it hurt him when A.C did it to him. But he _really _didn't want to hurt the Anti-fairy in any way. So to make sure he sucked his finger again just to make sure he was properly prepared. Then, pressed it inside Anti-Cosmo's entrance.

He expected a hiss of pain, or an angry voice telling him to stop. But he got a response what he never thought was possible. He looked at his counterpart. Was he smiling? He was enjoying it!

"Cosmo...yes..." Anti-Cosmo hissed in pleasure.

"Anti-Me? Doesn't it hurt?" Cosmo asked, surprised.

"Not at all my love, it would be better if you gave me more."

Cosmo was dumbstruck at first. But then he thought, 'oh yeah! If it was crap for me; then it must be fantastic for A.C!' His worried expression drifted away, and then started to finger A.C slowly at first, and picked up speed as he went along. Then he inserted a second finger, which made his counterpart moan louder for him.

"Cosmo...now!" Anti-Cosmo shouted. His sexual frustration was beginning to build up.

Cosmo removed his fingers and was about to replace them with his member until...he had another thought in mind.

"Um...A.C? Would you mind if I tried something else with you? I...just wanna make sure I can please you to the best of my ability." Cosmo asked. While saying that he sneaked his hands to the back of Anti-Cosmo's knees and was raising them up slowly.

"Cosmo you don't need to prove to me you are the best I will ever have, because I will already know that you are already the-ah! AHH!"

Anti-Cosmo couldn't finish his sentence, because Cosmo had situated his legs up and was circling his entrance with his tongue. He squeezed his eyes shut and forcefully threw his head back, screaming his lover's name.

"Cosmo! My god! Ah!" He yelled. It was like music to Cosmo's ears.

To Cosmo; Anti-Cosmo didn't release any foul odours or tastes from here. Even if he did; he wouldn't care. He would just continue to lick and suck at the Anti-fairies most sensitive muscle. He pushed his tongue inside and was surprised at how tight the entrance was. He imagined what it would feel like in a moment.

His thoughts were interrupted when A.C's entrance tightened around his tongue. Cosmo didn't want him to release just yet. So he pulled his tongue out and positioned himself in front of his counterpart's entrance, also spreading his blue legs out for perfect access. He then thrust himself in forcefully. With both of them moaning in unison.

"God A.C! You're so tight!" Cosmo panted.

"Cosmo! Start moving...please!" Anti-Cosmo moaned back.

Cosmo started to pound into the Anti-fairy, causing the bed board to smack against the wall with each thrust, and also making the mattress squeak loudly. Both fairies were aware that the room was making very loud noises, but again, they never cared. All they were focusing on was each other.

Cosmo's little thrusts went quicker and quicker. Each one made his lover moan his name over and over again. His pelvis slamming against Anti-Cosmo's buttocks.

The Anti-fairy felt himself stretch wider and wider, adjusting to Cosmo's girth. He was feeling happy to be dominated.

"Cosmo! You have no idea how good you are at this!" He said.

"Am I? Really?" Cosmo asked, but he didn't cease his movements.

"Yes. Yes you are! Don't ever stop! I need this feeling with me forever!" Anti-Cosmo moaned again.

"I'm here A.C! I always will be!" Cosmo moaned back.

They kept going and going until Cosmo felt another sudden tightening around his length. He looked at Anti-Cosmo's face and he looked like he was about to reach his climax. He also felt the release coming again.

A.C then shuddered and finally reached orgasm. He yelled out as he shot his load all over himself, the bed, Cosmo's face and torso. He never experienced a climax like this before. 'Dominance is very good for me.' He thought.

Cosmo then reached his peak, arched his back and came into Anti-Cosmo's tight entrance, filling his insides with his seed and gasping as he had another mind blowing orgasm. He fell into A.C's arms and panted heavily.

**LEMON IS OVER! SAFE TO READ! **

The two of them rose up from the bed and cleaned up with the swish of Cosmo's wand. They were putting their clothes back on when Anti-Cosmo was the first to speak.

"So how did it feel for you to be dominant?" He asked.

"That felt amazing! Now I know how you felt that night when you...penetrated me." Cosmo replied blushing.

"Well that's professionalism for you poppet." Anti-Cosmo giggled.

Cosmo also laughed with him.

"So how did it feel for you to _be _dominated A.C?" Cosmo asked.

"...Well, It was ok I guess." Anti-Cosmo tried to play it cool. But on the inside he really enjoyed it.

"Yeah right! You sounded like a goddamn car alarm went off while you were being dominated! You loved it didn't you?" Cosmo joked.

Anti-Cosmo tackled Cosmo again and gave him a playful slap on the ass for trying to still sound dominant.

"You know Cosmo, maybe its best for you to not be so dominant _all _the time. There is another lesson for you." Anti-Cosmo said with a grin. Cosmo agreed.

**FIN**

**AN: Lol another lame ass ending :P **

**Hope you like this one too :D No harsh reviews please. **

**RachelMS93**


End file.
